marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rahne Sinclair (Earth-24201)
; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-24201 | BaseOfOperations = Genosha | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = (Rhane); Category:Yellow EyesYellow (wolf) | Hair = Red | Hair2 = (Rhane); Category:Brown HairBrown (wolf) | UnusualFeatures = In her wolf form she has pointed ears, claws, fur, tail, and fangs. | Citizenship = Genoshan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = adventurer, security | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Carmine Di Giandomenico | First = X-Tinction Agenda #1 | Death = X-Tinction Agenda #4 | HistoryText = After the fall of Cameron Hodge, Wolfsbane stayed behind on Genosha with Havok to help rebuild the nation. After some years of peace, the island and it's residents became afflicted with a mutant plague and they began a riot in the city over a food shortage. Wolfsbane and Havok were able to quell the rioters with help from the Press Gang. Wolfsbane pleaded with God-Emperor Doom and then Baron Grey about Genosha's plight dealing with the mutant plague but neither would uplift the quarantine that was placed on the island. Not happy with the decision, Havok devised a plan to invade X-Topia Province's X-City to kidnap the mutant healer Triage. The Press Gang made it to the province as the X-Men were engaged in a game of baseball. They all jumped out of the jet with Wolfsbane attacking Bombshell as she threw her plasma bombs at Rahne. But the attack provided a distraction long enough for the others to get to Triage. During the battle and the loss of Magistrate Anderson, Rahne provided back up for Havok and the others while teammate Karma began to possess the minds of some of the X-Men to help them escape, including Rogue. Finally getting the upper-hand the Press Gang got ahold of Triage and Tempus making her use her temporal abilities to get away back to Genosha. Back in Hammer Bay, Rahne made sure that Triage and Rogue healed the sick residents. But Phoenix arrived with a select group of X-Men to attack them in order to rescue their teammates. Wolfsbane tried to bring Triage down to the lower levels to keep him safe but was ambushed by Storm who zapped her with a lightning bolt. Fortunately Bulletproof caught her in the air as they both fell underground. During this time, Rahne witnessed that the Genegineer was behind the creation of the virus and the resurrection of Cameron Hodge. She relayed this information to Havok right away. Wolfsbane witnessed the slaughter of Ink and Rictor by Hodge and she helped to distract him until everyone was able to show up in full force. With Hodge having the Transmode Virus and an Adamantium exo-skeleton he seemed to be unstoppable. A final attempt was made by when Wolfsbane along with Havok and Bombshell took the Blackbird and flew it straight into Hodge as Alex and Tabitha used their combined powers to create a huge explosion killing Hodge once more. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Rahne Sinclair of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Rahne Sinclair of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Lupine Form Category:Sinclair Family Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants